


Turpentine

by dcepticonn



Series: Songs of An Empty World [1]
Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28715868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dcepticonn/pseuds/dcepticonn
Series: Songs of An Empty World [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105082





	Turpentine

A decently-sized project and a revamp of the old _Turpentine_. I'm completely redoing _Turpentine_ now, with major changes to the original. This is a side-project along what I'm doing with _Occulus Occult_. Therefore it would take much, MUCH longer to get this one done as _Occulus_ is big as is and so is _Turpentine_. Everything you, given you've read the original, remember of _Turpentine_ has been completely wiped clean and re-done.

I am going to be using some characters from the original too, and the plotline is still much the same but with vast improvements and re-writing. I hope that this is much better than the original _Turpentine_ , and far more coherent and cleaned up. Thank you.

\- v


End file.
